


Martini Mondays

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: A drabble about how Martini Mondays became a Thing.[Set whenever before 3x05.]





	Martini Mondays

“They have special nights over at the Hunter's Moon,” Magnus commented idly.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Strawberry Saturday, Wine Wednesday... We should establish one of our own.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “So you can start charging me the rest of the time?”

Magnus smirked. “Humor me.”

“Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?”

Magnus pretended to think for a moment, but Alec suspected he already had an idea.

“What about Martini Monday?”

Alec pointedly looked at Magnus's left hand that was cradling a Martini. “It's Thursday.”

“So?”

“So why not Martini Thursday?”

“Because only 'Monday' starts with an 'M', darling.”


End file.
